herofandomcom-20200223-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala (born Padmé Naberrie) is a fictional character and the tritagonist of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. She also appeared in the Clone Wars movie and series. She was the woman for whom Anakin Skywalker forsook everything he had, even his own humanity, to love and protect, though this instead ended up backfiring on him tragically. After her death Rebel Alliance was forged to carry on her will and legacy. She is the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, mother of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa and maternal grandmother of Ben Solo. She was portrayed by who later portrayed Novalee Nation, Evey Hammond, Nina Sayers, Jane Foster, and Lena. Background Physical Appearance Padmé is a beautiful, slender, and reasonably muscular young woman. She has dark brown hair, which has been done into dozens of different styles, and brown eyes. Padmé has worn a huge variety of robes and dresses to suit various occasions, such as a red gown as Queen and blue dress during Anakin's mission to rescue his mother on Tatooine, as well as an iconic white battle suit whose upper section gets torn in half by a nexu. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman': Able to survive the Battle of Geonosis while many Jedi couldn't. She has outgunned bounty hunters such as Aurra Sing. *'Peak Human Condition': Despite being a politician, Padme has been shown to be at peak-physical condition. In real life, Padme would be regarded as superhuman. Despite being a normal human, Padme has shown to be fast, strong, durable, and agile enough to be able to keep up with Jedi Knights during the Battle of Geonosis. *'Peak Human Senses': Padme's senses are enhanced to perfection. She has shown to be able to react to things in the same way as Jedi Knights were during the Battle of Geonosis. *'Peak Human Strength': Padme has displayed feats of strength that are almost superhuman. She was able to render a Nexu unconscious with a single blow, decapitate an LEP servant droid with a kick, and climb all the way up a 20 ft tall or more pillar in a matter of seconds while holding a chain. Her strength extends to her leaping ability. While behind droids, she leaped an astounding 25–30 ft with no exertion. The highest vertical jump, in real life, was 147.7 cm; or 5 ft. This means that, theoretically, she is at least 5-6 times more powerful than Olympians. *'Peak Human Metabolism': Through intensive training, Padme has perfect metabolism. *'Peak Human Healing & Immunity': While she is able to get injured, Padme's body can heal many times faster than a ordinary human. Despite being scratched by a Nexu, Padme never received permanent scarring. In fact, the scratches were fully healed by the time of their wedding, which took place one day after the event. Her body is strongly resilient to disease. Because of her strong healing abilities, she ages slower than most. *'Peak Human Durability and Endurance': Padme's durability and endurance are rather remarkable. In fact, her durability is arguably her superhuman attribute, allowing her to survive a high versatile of injuries with relative ease. She endured the training of Quarsh Panaka which is impressive because only a few elite members of the Naboo Royal Security Forces were able to accomplish. She fell out of a LAAT/i gunship at a height of 50 ft or more and got up very quickly to pursue Count Dooku. This was after the Battle of Geonosis and she didn't even break a sweat. She was able to jump onto an animal from a 20 ft or more height unaffected despite landing on her ciltriosis. Her most impressive durability feat is when a Nexu scratched her back. A Nexu was able to destory humans with a single swipe and the Nexu was only able to leave superficial scrathes on her skin to the point where she didn't even leave a single drop of blood and was able to completely ignore this; casually landing on another animal from a 20 ft or more height. And despite being pregnant, Anakin's enraged force choke didn't affect her body as the medical droids stated she was in perfect health, proving that although she is not force sensitive like other members of her family, her durability allowed her to become virtually invulnerable to force based attacks. *'Peak Human Speed': She has been able to surprise B1 battle droids with her speed and she took out a group of B1 battle droids and they couldn't react in time. During the Battle of Geonosis, Padme was able to move so quickly that she survived while many Jedi didn't. *'Genius level intellect': Padme's mental capabilities are at the peak of human potential. She has perfect recall and was appointed a junior senatorial aide at only 8 years old and was later elected to the Legislative Youth Programme of the Senate at a mere 12 years old, a feat which even Leia Organa wouldn't accomplish till the age of 16. Was elected Queen of Naboo at 14. Made it through the training of Quarsh Panaka and came out of it a somewhat capable tactician, skilled martial artist, skilled marksman, capable pilot, and even a highly capable spy and master of disguise. Chancellor Palpatine, himself a genius and master manipulator, held her intelligence in high regard. He even considered her intellect and political skills a threat to his plans and actively tried to dissuade her from key senatorial committees. *'Weaknesses: '''While Padme's durability is arguably superhuman, allowing her to take high falls, cripling cuts, and force attacks, with little discomfort, her mental abilities are lacking, dying in childbirth due to her lack of willpower. While considerably more durable than even many Jedi, and almost as physically strong, she lacks skill with a lightsaber, and has no sensitivity with the force. Personality Padmé was well-loved for her kind and self-sacrificing nature - evident in her care and concern for all her people - regardless of their status, she even bore a close relationship with her handmaidens and unlike many Senators, also maintained contact with her Monarch; Queen Jamillia, from a young age she exhibited great maturity and rarely indulged personal desires, such as romance, denying the affection and attention of Ian Lago, with the reasoning that Naboo needed her more than he did. She was strong-willed and passionate, making her a persuasive and inspirational speaker - a skill which would later reveal itself in her speeches as a Senator - and most especially when she actively opposed the violence related to the Clone Wars. Noticeably, throughout the clone wars she would rely on her immense durability to either outlast opponents, or to escape, instead of using more violent methods. Padmé’s compassion and empathy seems boundless, she wholeheartedly cares for everyone in the galaxy and constantly plumps for diplomacy over violence, believing that everyone deserves to be heard even if she doesn't agree with them, she remains good friends with Mina Bonteri even after she secedes to the Separatists – who tried to have Padmé assassinated numerous times – and is very caring towards her subordinates. She is especially a continual source of kindness and support to Anakin right from the moment they meet. Even when he becomes Darth Vader and strangles her almost to death, she still believes there's good in him. Padmé's firm belief in democracy and genuine care for her people easily won her the election as Queen of Naboo, unable to deny her people's needs, she accepted Jamillia's invitation to become Senator after her two terms as Queen ended. Her popularity allowed her to retain several privileges usually restricted to the monarch of Naboo during her time as a Senator - such as allowing her ships to be chrome-plated. Padmé's strong will and self-restraint were an initial stumbling block in her relationship with Anakin Skywalker, initially, she blatantly refused to allow any romantic involvement as she felt that a relationship between the two of them would go nowhere and would endanger both of their futures, she saw how difficult it would be, and how greatly it had the potential to ruin both their lives, thus, though it was not easy for her to accept, she attempted to force Anakin to see her perspective and respect her decision, however, under near-fatal circumstances - when she believed she was about to die - she saw no harm in admitting her true feelings and so expressed her love for Anakin. Upon their unexpected survival - she and Anakin could no longer deny their love. However, once married, and still well-aware of the risks attached, she kept her relationship with Anakin a secret. Due to the nature of their respective positions within the Senate and the Jedi Order - lengthy separation periods were unavoidable, and although pained by these long separations, Padmé endured this hardship with silence, patience and strength, knowing and understanding fully their respective responsibilities and the magnitude thereof, She had much faith in Anakin and his celebrated skills, yet still worried for his safety. Her belief in him became even more evident when she began to believe him over the Jedi High Council when he told of their manipulations of him to use him as a spy for their own purposes, she was reluctant to even believe Obi-Wan Kenobi, a close friend of theirs, when he told her of Anakin's dark deeds under Palpatine, to reassure herself that what he had said was not true, she traveled to Mustafar to ask Anakin herself, when her husband confirmed her worst nightmares, she still refused to believe that he could not come back to the light and urged him to do so, even at her death, Padmé continued to have faith in her husband, speaking of the "good" that still resided within him. Many years later, her son would come to manifest this belief, when Darth Vader would turn on his Sith Master in order to save his son and in so doing, would redeem himself. During her reign as Queen and her time serving as a Senator, Padmé presented herself as an advocate for the Gungans, who were among the natives of Naboo, relations between the humans and Gungans were precarious at best and it was during the duress presented by the invasion of the Trade Federation that Padmé managed to unite the two groups against a common enemy. She and Gungan Boss Rugor Nass achieved a level of mutual respect, which she carried even for his successor, Boss Lyonie. Padmé strove ceaselessly to ensure that minority groups, such as the Gungans, would carry a voice in the intergalactic Senate and her constant admirable efforts, in favor of her people, could not be denied. Much like her husband, Anakin, Padmé was rebellious, headstrong, reckless, impulsive, kind, caring, and selfless, she also had a strong sense of justice, honor, and good morals; of course, like her husband, she despised lying and deception, from her friends, allies, and enemies alike, she was far more forgiving than Anakin, as she quickly forgave people in general, particularly Obi-Wan, for constantly lying to her or deceiving her, although she once lie to Obi-Wan that she was going to end her relationship with Anakin, she would do this on Naboo; this was to prevent him from figuring out that Padmé was going to marry Anakin. Despite this, she was a generally honest person. Biography Early life Born in a mountain village on Naboo 46 years before the events of ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977), Padmé Naberrie became known successively by her Name of State as Princess Amidala of Theed, later becoming Queen Amidala of Naboo and Senator Amidala of the Galactic Republic, who adheres to the principles of democracy and rule of law. ''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' She makes her first film appearance in The Phantom Menace. She is introduced as the recently elected 14-year-old queen of Naboo, dedicated to ending the planet's occupation by the Trade Federation. She attempts to deal directly with Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, who attempts to force her to sign a treaty which would legitimize the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo. Padmé escapes from Naboo with the help of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, but they are forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine. Disguised as a handmaiden, Padmé meets nine-year-old slave Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi Skywalker. Anakin gives her a hand-carved charm on a leather necklace called a japor snippet. She witnesses Anakin win the Podrace at the Boonta Eve Classic that both aids her mission to Coruscant and secures his freedom. Arriving on Coruscant, Padmé consults with Senator Palpatine, who encourages her to appeal to the Senate to resolve Naboo's dispute with the Trade Federation. Palpatine persuades her to make a motion in the Senate to have Supreme Chancellor Valorum removed from office, which later enables Palpatine to be elected in his place. (She is unaware that he is in fact the Sith lord Darth Sidious, and is responsible for the crisis.) Padmé returns to Naboo to fight for her planet's freedom, enlisting the aid of Jar Jar Binks's Gungan warriors and having the handmaiden Sabé pose as her. As Sabé attempts a peace deal between Naboo and the Gungans, Padmé intervenes and reveals her true identity. The Gungans agree to help and offer a diversion to lure the droid armies away from the palace. Once in the palace, Padmé's forces storm the throne room and capture the Viceroy, ending the trade blockade of Naboo once and for all. She attends Qui-Gon's funeral, he was killed by Darth Maul at the Hanger's complex chamber after Obi-Wan was separated from the duel due to one of the laser shield gates leading to the chamber and has them presumably deactivate or remove them. A celebration is held to announce the unity between Naboo and the Gungans. ''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of The Clones'' Padmé Amidala is the dueteragonist of the second film and makes her second film appearance in Attack of the Clones, which is set a decade later. Now holding office as Senator following her term as queen, she represents Naboo in the Galactic Senate and leads a faction opposed to the Military Creation Act that would create an army of clones for the Republic, which has been threatened by a growing Separatist movement. As she arrives on Coruscant to cast her vote, assassins hired by the Trade Federation make an unsuccessful attempt on her life. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker are assigned to protect Padmé. Chancellor Palpatine sends Padmé into hiding on Naboo, where she and Anakin struggle to maintain a platonic relationship despite their obvious mutual attraction. In a deleted scene, she introduces Anakin to her parents (Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie) and informs him of her charitable work with the Refugee Relief Movement, a galaxy-wide disaster relief and resettlement organization. When Anakin has a vision of his mother in danger, Padmé accompanies him to Tatooine in a failed attempt to rescue Shmi from a band of Tusken Raiders. Anakin returns with Shmi's body and tearfully confesses to Padmé that he slaughtered the entire tribe in retribution of what they did. Padmé is troubled by what Anakin has done, but nevertheless comforts him. After they receive a message from Obi-Wan on the planet Geonosis, Padmé and Anakin rush to the Jedi Knight's aid, only to be captured themselves and condemned to death in a Geonosian coliseum by Separatist leader and Sith Lord Count Dooku. They declare their love to each other, and are saved at the last minute by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda leading an army of Jedi and clone troopers, thus marking the opening salvo of the Clone Wars. Afterwards, Padmé and Anakin are married in a secret ceremony on Naboo witnessed by the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. ''Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of The Sith'' Padmé Amidala is the tetartagonist and makes her third film appearance in Revenge of the Sith, which is set three years later. After Anakin returns from a battle, she informs him that she is pregnant. Padmé watches with increasing suspicion as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine turns into a dictator, using the Clone Wars to amass vast emergency powers and gain control over the Senate and judiciary. In another deleted scene, Padmé is seen as a dissenter in Palpatine's government and an early constituting member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, joined by senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Bana Breemu. Meanwhile, Padmé detects changes in Anakin after he begins having dreams about her dying in childbirth. Eventually, these fears lead to Anakin turning to the dark side of the Force and becoming Palpatine's Sith apprentice, Darth Vader. As Palpatine declares martial law by transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Padmé remarks to Bail Organa: "So this is how liberty dies - with thunderous applause." After Palpatine names himself Emperor for life, Obi-Wan informs Padmé that her husband has turned to the dark side and killed everyone in the Jedi Temple. Refusing to believe this, Padmé travels to the volcanic planet Mustafar (with Obi-Wan stowing on board her ship). Padmé begs Vader to escape Palpatine's grasp and flee with her, but Vader insists that, together, they can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy. Padmé recoils in horror, but still tries to persuade Vader to come back. When Obi-Wan emerges from her ship, Vader accuses Padmé of betrayal and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness but however she survives as Anakin could not crush her neck due to her immense resilience. After Obi-Wan defeats Vader in a lightsaber duel, he brings Padmé to the secret asteroid base Polis Massa. Despite efforts of medical droids, Padmé dies after delivering twins, Luke and Leia, having lost the will to live due to a broken heart by how far Anakin has turned to the dark side. Just prior to her death, Padmé tells Obi-Wan she knows "there is still good" in Vader (something which his son Luke exploited later on to redeem him). After her body is altered to appear still pregnant, Padmé is given an elaborate funeral ceremony on Naboo. Thousands of mourners watched as her body, decked in a gown she received from Anakin when they were young, passed through the streets of Theed. The japor snippet given to her by her husband rested in her folded hands as she was laid to rest. Her twins were later separated to be hidden from Vader and the Emperor's grasp: Leia is adopted by Senator Organa and his wife Queen Organa on Alderaan to be raised as a princess, while Luke is brought to Tatooine to be raised by Vader's step-family, Owen and Beru Lars. Trivia *In Angry Birds Star Wars 2, Padmé is portrayed by Stella, the Pink Bird. Her ability is to push objects away with a push beam. She is first introduced in Stage 3: Battle Of Naboo and appears in subsequent boss fights. Also, after her husband Anakin turns to the Dark Side, Padmé is not seen dying, but is last seen crying as she, Obi-Wan, and her children leave the planet Mustafar. *In LINE Webtoon's version of Star Wars trilogy, the person who Darth Vader - now redeemed as Anakin Skywalker - thought in the final moments of his life was Padme. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Amazons Category:Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Leaders Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Legacy Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Strategists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Martyr Category:Saved Soul Category:Siblings Category:Benefactors Category:Warriors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honest Category:Related to Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Tricksters Category:Posthumous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Spouses Category:Archenemy Category:Selfless Category:Wealthy Category:Princess Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Aliens Category:Optimists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sympathetic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Merciful Category:Victims Category:Extravagant Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Revived Category:Pawn of the Villain